In Too Deep: Sequal to You and Me
by Miss Lilianda
Summary: The Aftermath of You and Me. SEQUAL! Will the daily obstacles of Degrassi be the breaking point of Eclare? Click & Read! Review Please! Just cause it's a sequal, don't mean you can't read it. Try & tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

In too Deep: Sequel to You and Me

A|N: I'm back! ^_^ lol This is the sequel to You and Me & I think you guys might actually like this Fanfic. There is more naughty things, breakups, make ups, death, pregnancy, cheating, lying, secrecy…etc. This is more of a realistic look. You and Me was more of Fluff then drama and im trying to change that. There will be Fluff though. It wont be a good story if there's no fluff… or lemon ; ). It will be mostly Eclare but there will be couples you would not expect to even happen. *HINT HINT* there will be made up characters and will play a HUGE role in this story. So im gonna stop rambling before I give too much information. So without further ado, Here is the sequel to You and Me, In Too Deep =]

_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Degrassi but you just wait; I will be the next Stephen Stone. =] I don't own ooVoo, the characters, music, artists or lyrics. I do own Eli's middle name. _

_Summary: The Aftermath of You and Me. SEQUEL! Will the daily obstacles of Degrassi be the breaking point of Eclare? Click & Read! Review Please! =] _

Chapt 1

Eli's POV

"I'm leaving mom!" I yelled from my room. I picked up my bag and car keys and exited my room. I stole a glance at myself in the mirror of the hallway and grimaced. I hated the new uniform. I was wearing an orange shirt, tan pants and black shoes. I guess the uniform was one of Simpson's "changes". I fixed my hair, or what's left of it. I got a short haircut during the break but I guess me and the barber had different meanings for short. I hurried down the stairs and went in the kitchen.

"Oh you look nice honey. It's nice to see you in color for once." My mom said

"There's a reason I don't wear these types of things."

"You mean color? It's nice to not look like a dark spirit."

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry honey but I just don't see the reason to not—"

"I'm leaving." I said cutting my mom off.

"I'm sorry. At least when you come home, leave the uniform on?"

"Why? I'm trying to get this off as soon as possible. I can't wait for P.E."

"We're having company and I would like you to look nice."

"So you don't think I can look nice?"

"That's not what im saying. You look very nice."

"Then what's wrong with what I wear all the time?"

"Eli? I am your mother and im telling you, you are not allowed to wear black, gray or red tonight."

"I'm 17 mom. I don't think you can tell me what to or what not to wear." I said taking my bag and walking towards the door.

"Elijah Skylear Goldsworthy we are not done with this conversation!"

I turned around.

"Are you going to change your mind?"

"No."

"Then I guess it is." I said opening the door and walking to my car. I opened the back, put my bag in, hopped in the front and started the car. I opened the radio to hear Paisley Jacket playing. Man, I love this song! I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I put the volume down and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"_**I have your Laptop, iPod, their chargers, your phone charger and Credit/Debit cards with me here. You will not be wearing dark colors tonight or else I dip all of these in water and deactivate them**_."

I widened my eyes. She's bluffing.

"How do I really know you're not bluffing?"

"_**Look up**_." I looked up to see my mother holding my laptop with Clare on the screen."

"Are you on ooVoo with Clare?"

"_**Yes I am and if you don't wear colors tonight this conversation will be cut forever**_."

"Fine…" I muttered.

"_**What was that**_?"

"I said fine. I'll leave the uniform on."

"_**Great. I'll go put these back where I found them. Oh and Eli**_?"

"Yes?"

"_**Just know that this was all done out of love and only I can do this. If you ever pull this on me, you'll be sorry**_."

"Okay Mom. I'll see you later." I said hanging up on her. I sent a quick text to Clare telling her im on my way and made my way over to her house.

...

We pulled up to the school and I took a long look at the school. It was infested with cops.

"What the hell?" Clare said.

"I guess this is part two of Simpson's changes."

I parked Morty and got out. I took Clare's hand and walked up the steps.

"Excuse me? Sir? Can you unhand the girl?" a cop said.

"We're holding hands." I said. Who was he to tell me not to hold my girlfriend's hand?

"I can see that and I'm telling you to unhand her."

"Why?"

"Didn't a handbook come to you this summer?"

"I'm not sure." I lied.

"I'm sure you did but if you didn't it states that students will be suspended or assigned a Saturday detention if caught showing PDA."

"PDA?" I asked

"Public Dispay of Affection." Clare said to me.

"What kind of rule is that?" I said.

"I don't know sir. That is just what I was told."

"Okay."

"So sir?"

"Yes?"

"The girl. Unhand her." I let go of Clare.

"Thank you. Arms up." He said. I lifted my arms and he passed a metal detector around me. "This is just a routine to see if you are not armed."

"Let me guess? This is part 3 of Simpson's changes?"

"Yes."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

he looked up at me.

"It's my phone."

He put the detector away and turned back to me.

Your bag sir?"

"Your warrant sir?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Something to hide?"

"No but I'd like to see that you have the right to look through my bag before doing so."

He went in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I scanned it and it looked legit. I nodded and he put it away. I gave him my bag and I saw Adam walk up to us.

"Hey man." He said,

"Hey."

"What's up with the cops?"

"Simpson."

"Are cops necessary?"

"What do you expect? Someone bought a gun."

"So? My friend used to go here and he said this guy named Rick brought a gun and shot a guy. The guy was put on wheel chair duty for most of his life. He said there were no cops patrolling here like there is now. They had cops but not like this. Why is it that one bad thing happens and cops become our new hallway monitors?"

"We're the new generation. They think we're the bad ones. So how come you didn't get suspended?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Fiona Fiasco, how come you didn't get suspended for it?"

"First of all, I was framed. She came to me drunk and I took her out the dance. Next thing I knew, she was getting undressed and I tried to stop her but she kept fighting me off and that's when the cop came in and second of all my mom's the president of the board of education. She can be a real bitch but that comes in handy from time to time."

"So what about Fiona?"

"She got like 3 weeks suspension. She'll be back in two weeks. So what exactly happened with you and Clare?"

"It was supposed to be a good day. I gave her a bouquet of roses, had my romantic dance with her and took her on a carriage ride. Then when we come back to school there's a gun to my head."

I took my bag and waited for Clare and Adam. After a couple minuets Adam came back

"Those damn cops took my chain, bracelet and almost took my keys!"

"Why?"

"They're metal and they could be use for harm towards others which is exactly what Mr. Simpson doesn't want and it is his duty to reassure him that nothing happens to the students attending here." Adam said in a teasing grownup voice.

"That's stupid."

"Exactly. If they had taken my keys I would've had to carpool with the basketball team."

"Oh, that would've been worse."

"Exactly. This airport security was not necessary. I would've felt safer by going through an X-ray."

"I agree."

"Okay seriously? Was that necessary?" Clare said.

"What happened?" I said

"Vegas night happened. This has to be the worst idea Mr. Simpson has ever came up with."

"True that!" Adam said

_**RRRIIINNGGG!**_

"Let's go guys."

"I'm gonna go somewhere before I go to class. I'll meet you guys there." Clare said.

Where was she going?

"Oh okay. See you later." I stuttered.

"It's nothing you have to worry about okay? I'll be right back. Can I have your car keys?"

"Why?"

"I'm just going to my house to get some things and I have to tell my mom something. Don't be such a worry wart. I'll be back before next period"

"Just be careful with him. Morty is not just a car."

"He's not, he's a hearse."

"No he's an antique hearse. They don't make them like Morty anymore. He's the only one left of his kind."

"I'll be careful. You've been teaching me to drive so I think I know how to drive him pretty well by now."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wow and no love for me. Gee, thanks." Adam said.

We looked at him and laughed. I leaned down and gave her a quick peck. I gave her the keys and she left.

"What? No kiss for me?" he said. "I'm just kidding."

"I guess it's just me and you bro."

"Woah! Hold on now! Don't get _too_ excited!"

"I'm sorry it's just that I feel as if im getting obsessed or too attached with her."

"You're just very used to her. I mean you did technically spend the break with her."

"I really needed her though. That night was just…traumatizing."

"Wow. And you didn't think to call the so called best friend?"

"She was there when it happened and plus she's the only one who understands me more than anyone else I know."

"Again…best friend?"

"I'm sorry. There really is no way to describe why I prefer her. I just do. Please don't take that personally."

"Why would I take my "best friend" telling me that he likes his girlfriend more then him personally?"

"I'm glad you understand."

"That's what friends do. See if I was your girlfriend, which im not, I would be female dogging right now."

"Shut up. Did I tell you what my mom did this morning?"

"What she do?"

"She threatened me to Dip my laptop, iPod and their chargers in water and deactivate my debit cards if I didn't wear colors tonight."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to look nice tonight. We're expecting company."

"What's wrong with what you wear most of the time?"

"That's what I said. She thinks I look like a dark spirit."

"That's stupid."

"I know right. She went mad hard for me not to wear black. She wants me to keep my school uniform on."

"Wow."

We walked into the gym and saw a group of people yelling.

_Fight! Fight! Fight! "_They yelled."

Me and Adam ran to the group to see what was going on. I looked in the middle and saw Bianca and Alli ripping each others' hair out and throwing punches.

"Oh shit! Bianca's getting beat down!"

"I can clearly see that!"

"You skank! This is for taking my boyfriend to the boiler room knowing he was dating me!" Alli yelled punching Bianca in her stomach.

"Okay seriously? Two weeks and they're still not over that?" Adam said

"Clare's gonna want to hear about this." I said taking out my phone and recording it.

Meanwhile…

**Clare's POV**

I pulled up to the building and sighed. Eli would kill me if he knew I was coming here. I went in the parking lot and parked the car. I walked in and was greeted by an officer.

"Hello and welcome to the Toronto Canada Juvenile Facility. My name is John, how may I help you?"

"Hi John. Um… im here to see a kid here by the name of KC Guthrie. He was recently brought here two weeks ago." I said in a low voice.

He looked down his paper.

"Ah, yes, Mr. KC Guthrie. Right this way." I followed the man into a room full of boys. They all looked about my age. I walked into the room and they all started eyeing me in a way I didn't like. We came to a halt. "Right through here. Just yell if you need help."

"Thank you." I walked into the room and saw KC there sitting on his bed, if that's what you want to call it. It looked like a box of medal with a bedspread on it. It looked uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

"Clare?"

"H-hi KC." I said stuttering softly. He got up and walked towards me. I quickly backed up. Even though I was here, I still didn't trust him.

"Im sorry. Too soon to get a hug?" I nodded. He backed up slowly. "What are you doing here anyways? Isn't it against the rules to talk to me?"

"Technically yes but I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Wouldn't Eli get mad?" I looked at him shocked. "What?" he said

"You said Eli."

"Isn't that his name?"

"Well yeah but that's the first time I've heard you not call him emo boy." He looked down and chuckled. He looked up at me.

"It's not that I don't like him Clare."

"Then tell me. Why'd you pull a gun on him?"

"It's a long story."

"You can trust me."

"But you can't trust me. Why should I trust you?"

"That's harsh KC. I didn't pull a gun on your boyfriend."

"I know you didn't." he said looking down. I reached into my bag.

"I got you something." I said handing him the little present.

"A phone?"

"So we can communicate. I won't be able to fully forgive you for what you did but this is a start."

"Thanks. Who'll be paying for it?"

"Um… nobody. I got someone to hack it for me so it's unlimited everything without charge. Here's the charger." I said handing it to him

"Thanks."

"Are you able to have phones here?"

"Not really but I think I can keep this a secret."

"Exactly how much trouble will you get in if they catch you?"

"Im not really sure. They'll probably think I'm plotting to escape so they'll have me in here longer. They track like every one of my moves. I go for my one phone call and its chaos."

"How long are you in here for?"

"6 months." I looked up at him. Only? "Not long enough huh?" he said.

"N-noo. I never said that" I stuttered.

"You're stuttering and you looked at me a certain way. You're a horrible liar Clare. Does Eli know that?" I looked shocked that he could say Eli's name so comfortably.

"I umm wouldn't know. We don't lie to each other." I lied. I mean, I lied to him but has he ever lied to me?

"Does he know you're here?"

"Well not really."

"So you lied to him."

"Are you getting all giddy because Clare Edwards sinned?"

"I never said that. You said you guys don't lie to each other

"It's complicated. Everything's just not as easy as before right now."

"How so?"

"It just isn't." I said. I looked at my watch. "I better go. I told Eli and Adam I'd be back before next period."

"Okay."

"You're mom's, school's and my number are in the phone's contact list."

"My mom?"

"I thought it'd be good for you to talk to her from time to time letting her know that you're alright. I could just imagine the pain she's going through with you in here and all."

"If I wanted to talk to her I'd use my phone call on her."

"So you haven't talked to her since you've been here?"

"I called her once but she didn't pick up."

"She hasn't visited you?"

"Nope. You're probably my only visitor I've had since I've been in here."

"Who do you talk to with your only phone call?" he looked down at the floor.

"Um… I think you should go too."

"What?"

"You did say you promised Eli you'd be there before next period. Don't want him to worry don't you?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because it's none of your business. You have your secrets and I have mine."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll text you later and I'll call you after hours."

"Okay. Bye KC. It was nice to see you." I said walking out. I turned around and pulled out my hand. He took his out and shook it. I smiles at him, I walked out of the building and to Morty. I can't believe I just did that. I got into the car, turned it on and drove back to school.

...

I walked into Science and looked at Ms. Bee

"Pass Ms. Edwards?"

I handed her the pass Mr. Simpson gave me and went to sat in between Eli and Adam.

"Hey guys." I whispered.

"What took you so long?" Eli said.

"Sorry, Mother daughter talks take awhile to finish."

"It takes a period and a half to talk to your mother? What'd she lecture you on? Skipping class?" Adam

"No. We were just talking. Catching up. Stuff like that."

"I texted you like three times." Eli said I took my phone out and he was right. I had three unread messages.

"Sorry. I put my phone on silent as soon as I got to my house."

"Why not vibrate?"

"I just didn't okay? Why the interrogation?"

"No reason." I looked up at him.

"You think I'm lying don't you?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your eyes say it all."

"You've never left school to see your mother before. Why now?" I got quiet. I knew if I didn't talk he'd suspect something.

"She's not living with me anymore remember?"

"Yeah."

"I went to visit her to see how she's been holding up. She's unstable and she just needed me to be with her. I offered her to come back home but she refused. She thought it'd be better if she stayed with her mom a little while longer."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So have you heard the latest with your dad?"

"Nope. He hasn't called, or came to get his things. I've tried calling him but he hasn't picked up."

"Sorry."

"It's not really a loss. I was always closer to my mom."

"I hate to ruin this very exciting conversation but if we cant afford to not pay attention."

"Sorry." I said. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. It was a text from KC.

"_Hey…" _It read. I looked at Eli. He was paying attention to what Ms. Bee was saying.

"Talking to the enemy?" Adam whispered over my shoulder. I quickly turned around and closed my phone.

"What?" I said acting dumb

"You can lie to _him_ but _I_ see right through you."

"Quiet down. He's right there."

"Look. I don't know what drug you're on but whatever it is, you have to stop."

"What? I'm not on drugs."

"Well that's the only reason I'd ever think to come up with for you talking to the guy that had a gun to your boyfriend's head."

"I think people deserve a second chance."

"You trust this guy?"

"I never said all that. He's going through a lot right now and he needs at least one friend. It's like him against the world."

"And that's how it's supposed to be. May I remind you again, he put a gun to your boyfriend's head."

"I know that and that was wrong. It's not like we're total BFFs but he really needs somebody right now."

"Why are you even talking to him?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. Being the person I am, I was always raised to think that there is always something more then the eye can see."

"So what are you saying? That KC's innocent?"

"Of course not! Not in a million years would I ever think that."

"Well it's nice to know that you're not totally stupid."

"But…"

"There's a but?"

"How would you feel if you were in his predicament?"

"What do you mean?"

"It all started as a joke but it ended as you in a Juvenile Facility and the world hating you with a child on the way. Don't you think that you deserve to know that somebody in this world is actually on your side?"

"You're on his side?"

"It's complicated. I know it looks like total betrayal but it's innocent. I swear."

"Im guessing Eli doesn't know about this?"

"Of course not. I hate lying to him but if that's what it takes to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth then I guess that's what im gonna have to do."

"I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"You think I do?"

"No but what you're doing is not just gonna hurt him. It's gonna kill him."

"I know…" I went to my phone to reply to KC.

"_Sorry. In class right now, cnt talk. I'll ttyl. =/_ " I sent. I knew Adam was right.

...

**Eli's POV**

"Good morning Class."

"Good morning Ms. Dawes.

I tapped Clare on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"What do you think of hanging out after school?"

"I think it's a great idea. What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking to go and watch that new movie that just came out. The Slash?"

"That sounds violent."

"I know. Unless you have a better idea?"

"I was thinking we'd go to a comic book signing. Some guy named Marlon Jones it stopping by the comic shop by The Dot."

"THE Marlon Jones? As in the auther of Planet of Zorla?"

"I guess so. But The Slash sounds so much better."

"Forget The Slash, we're going to that book signing."

"I knew you'd come around." She turned around. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

_**RRRIIINNGGG!**_

I put my things in my bag and waited for Clare. We walked out of class holding hands. We went to her locker then mine. I took my jacket and we walked to Morty. I couldn't wait to get to the book signing. I drove up to the store and saw a long line that led to out the store.

"How famous is this guy?" Clare asked.

"More than you take him for." I reached in the back to take my comic book. I couldn't believe that I was about to get the signature of Marlon Jones. We got out the car and got in line. I took out my phone to text Adam but my phone froze. "Hey Clare, can I use your phone? My phone just totally froze."

"Umm…sure. Hold on." she pressed a couple buttons and handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I took the phone and sent a message to Adam telling him I couldn't hang with him after school. I pressed end and it went to the home screen. Her phone said she had a new message from KC. KC? What? "Clare?"

"Yeah?" she said

"Why is KC texting you?"

"W-what do you mean?" she said taking her phone from me. "Eli I can explain."

"Really? Cause im trying to myself and it just isn't working. Why is he texting you?"

"I have no idea."

"Can I see what he said?"

"Why?"

"I want to see what he has to say to you."

"Why is that any of your business?"

"You're my girlfriend Clare. You are my business."

"It sounds like you don't trust me."

"I didn't say that. I just don't trust him."

"I can handle him Eli."

"What are you so scared of?"

"What are you so worried about?"

I kept quiet. I took the phone from her.

"_Are you coming to see me again tomorrow?_" it read.

"What does he mean are you going to see him _again_ tomorrow?" I said. Now I was mad. I looked at her. She didn't speak. "Have you been visiting him?" she looked at me and nodded. Oh my gosh. Memories from Vegas night started to flash before me. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Eli, I am so sorry."

"Why Clare?"

"I was just trying to find out why what happened at Vegas night happened."

"How long?" she mumbled something "What?"

"Three months."

"Who brings you?" she didn't talk. "Have you been taking Morty everyday to go see him?" She looked up at me and nodded. "So you haven't been visiting your mom?"

"She's in Florida."

"What?"

"My grandma lives in Florida and my mom's still living with her." Oh my gosh.

"So all this time you've been lying to me?" she started to cry. "How is he texting you?"

"I… I gave him a phone so that we can communicate. I'm really sorry Eli." I couldn't believe this. I gave her the phone and walked away. "Eli? Where are you going?" she said behind me. I got into Morty and locked the doors. I leaned over the steering wheel and sobbed. I can't believe she's been lying to me all this time. I heard a knocking at my window. I looked up to see her there. "Eli please open the door!"

"Go away!" I yelled. She didn't budge. I started the car and pressed on the gas. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I cried even harder. I thought she loved me. We belonged together. My tears started to blur my vision. I saw a flash of lights, loud car horns were beeping at me and everything went black.

**A|N: OH MY GOSH! So what do you think happens next? I'm sorry about Eclare .Please don't kill me! _ All will be good…..or not…. ^_^ I hope you guys liked this chapter. It wasn't one of my best but I hope this chapter makes you wanna finish reading this story and see what happens. : )** **I've been reading a story by The CliffHanger Girl named THE JUNKIE and I love her idea of taking a part of the next chapter and writing it in the authors note so I'm gonna try to do that. I give her ALL CREDIT to this idea. ^_^ : ) **

"**Look, I know what I did was wrong and im sorry but im not gonna stand here and apologize so many times for it to not go anywhere. Im sorry that you haven't had such an easy life but I don't think you're the only person in this world that has gone through life struggles. You have a dead girlfriend, some people have dead wives! You've been bullied when you were younger, everyone was. Some people commit suicide. I sound like a heartless monster right now but you sound just like one when you can't accept the fact that im not visiting KC for me but I'm doing it for you!." **

"**Did I ask you to go see him?" **

"**You don't get it do you?" **

"**No. I don't." **

"**And I guess you never will.**

**^^^^^^Is that too much? I hope not. I don't wanna spoil it. **

**Review Please! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

A|N: Im sorry for updating so late. =/ I lost my flash drive that had the story on it so I had to retype it & plus I have school, & state tests and essays due, its been too much & I apologize for neglecting this story. I have been reading fanfics though, I just haven't been writing mine. =/ cough cough lazyness cough cough. Smh. Well I hope that someone actually reviews this chapter because last chapter I got no reviews =[ *pout* So without further ado, Here is Chapter 2 to In Too Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi yet, but im getting there. Don't u worry. In this chapter I own Dr. Kamar James.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

My eyes fluttered open to a man in a mask.

"He's awake!" I heard him yell.

"He is?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"What happened and how did I get here?"

The man took of his mask. He had glasses on and a fine line of facial hair. He had a scar on the side of his face that I couldn't stop looking at.

"You got into an accident. A car hit your side of your car."

My memory started to come back. I had just finished my fight with Clare. I looked to my side and I saw her sitting there with her head down.

"How's Morty?" The doctor looked at me confused. "My car. How is he?"

"Oh. Well the impact was pretty bad considering the other car was going 50 miles per hour. He was a criminal running from the cops and the cops saw the accident. They called an ambulance and the man got arrested."

"Where are my parents?"

"They went to a radio fair they said. The funniest thing happened. I called the number on your contact list under your mothers name and Bullfrog answered. Is bullfrog your uncle, cousin?"

"He's my dad." I muttered.

"THE bullfrog is your father? Oh my gosh! It is an honor to be your doctor Mr. frog or do you hate it when people call you that Mr. uh…"

"Eli. It's just Eli."

"Yes sorry Mr. Eli."

"No mister. just Eli."

"Yes sorry Eli. Usually, my patients are really fond of me because I like to tell them a little about myself so they don't feel uneasy with me." I nodded. "My name is Dr. Kamar James. I am married with a son named Andrew. He's about your age, how old are you?"

"Im 17."

"Yes. He's around your age. I recently graduated from Medical School which means I am quite young. I am 35 years old. I listen to rock music hence my love and passion for your father. With all due respect Eli, you probably hate it when people ask you this but may I know, how is life like living with Mr. Bullfrog."

I rolled my eyes. Really?

"Its same old. Same old. He's just a regular old guy that looks after his kids."

He nodded.

"Is there any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Yes. Actually there is. I don't mean to sound rude but how did you get that scar on your face?"

"Eli?" I heard Clare say. I glared at her.

"It's okay sweetums. I have no problem with it. Sister?" he asked.

"_EX_ girlfriend." I said putting emphasis on ex.

"Ouch. Anyways, I was recently divorced to a who I thought was a wonderful woman. We had a son together but things got bad and we divorced. The day before me and her had agreed to get divorced we had a fight and she threw a knife at me. It almost cut my head off but luckily, it just cut the side of my face off. After that she told me that every time I look in the mirror, I'll always remember her. I told her then I guess I'll never look in a mirror again. The next day we signed the papers and I lost custody to my son. He was a great kid Adam." I head shot up.

"Adam?"

"Yes that's my son's name."

"Adam Torres?"

"Yes! How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend. We go to the same school."

"Oh my gosh. How is he?"

"He's great. Just same old Adam."

"Does he still read comics? Him and I would reserve Sundays just to read comics together."

"Yeah, he still does. He reads them with me now."

"Oh. So you're into comics?"

"Of course. Only an idiot wouldn't be." We laughed and smiled. I actually like my doctor. He's pretty cool. I wish he was _my_ dad."

"Well I have another patient to take care of so I better get going. The remote next to you is there if you need anything. Nurse Helen will be coming in to check on you shortly."

"Thank you." I said. He put the clipboard in the bin at the end of my bed and walked out.

"BULLFROG'S SON IS IN THERE AND I'M HIS DOCTOR!" I heard him yell. I heard an applause come after and soon died down. I looked up at Clare.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. She looked up at me

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to be here?"

"I didn't think you'd come after our fight."

"Of course not. You think I'm gonna stand there and watch my boyfriend get lifted into an ambulance and just turn around and go home?"

"That's what you should've done."

"I'm sorry i care so much."

"Yeah, well me too." i looked up at her. she brought her chair closer to me.

"What else do you want me to say? i've apologized so many times. I'm sorry for going to see him. I didnt think it'd effect you so much."

"Obviously you did if you kept it from me for three months."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me."

"I know and I'm really sorry!" she said. she had tears in her eyes.

"Why Clare? Why'd you go to see him?"

"I wanted to find out the truth."

"What else is there to know? May I remind you, he put a gun to my head!" I was yelling now and tears were coming out my eyes to. I tried to fight them off but they wouldn't stop.

"I think there's more to it. I just wanted to know what really happened."

"You were there."

"In my head the pieces just don't fit."There was a long pause between us.

"I told you about my past. My troubles, heartaches, everything and you turn around and do this?"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and im sorry but im not gonna stand here and apologize so many times for it to not go anywhere. Im sorry that you haven't had such an easy life but I don't think you're the only person in this world that has gone through life struggles. You have a dead girlfriend, some people have dead wives! You've been bullied when you were younger, everyone was. Some people commit suicide. I sound like a heartless monster right now but you sound just like one when you can't accept the fact that im not visiting KC for me but I'm doing it for you!."

"Did I ask you to go see him?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No. I don't."

"And I guess you never will. "

A nurse came in. I guess she was nurse helen.

"Hello, uh..." she said picking up the clipboard. "Eli. How are you?" she asked. She had blonde hair and was wearing the typical nurse outfit. She looked fairly young, probably 25 ish."

"I'm feeling okay, I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Thank you for asking though."

"It's nothing. It's just the standard procedure." she smiled a dimpled smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "Your heart rate is regular, and you dont seem in pain. Are any of your body parts hurting?"

"No, I feel just fine Ms..."

"Helen. Just call me Helen. No Miss or Misses. It makes me feel old."

"Same here."

"Well I guess I'm done here. Just press that button if you need anything."

"Thanks Helen."

"You're welcome Eli." she said. She marked something on the clipboard and but it back at the end of my bed. She walked out of the room and I sighed.

"I think I should go." Clare said gathering her things. I looked up at her. She looked up at me for a last time and walked away. I watched her as she left and jst remembered my things were at her house. I pressed the button and Helen came back in.

"Yes Eli?"

"Can you go get that girl that just walked out please?" i pleaded. She walked out and I heard her call Clare's name. She didn't return but Clare did.

"Um...my things are kind of at your house." I said. she looked at me with a confused look.

"That's what you...never mind. I'll drop them off sometime today."

"Thanks. How are you getting home by the way?"

"Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore right?" she said but whispered the last part. I saw the sadness in her eyes. She sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go now." She said. She turned around and left the room. I wanted to call her back and work things out but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's only been 1 minuete and i already missed her. I let the tears fall freely since no one was in the room with me. My heart rate kept decreasing and i closed my eyes and watched my tears fall onto the pillow. The best think that probably happened to me is now gone.

...

**Clare's POV**

It's been three weeks since me and Eli's fight and we haven't talked yet. I went over to give him his things and that was the last time I saw him. I guess he had to stay in the hospital for a little longer. I got off the bus and entered the Juvenile Facility.

"Hey Clare."

"Hey John. How are you today?"

"Same old same old. And yourself?"

"Same here."

"Well you already know the way so i don't have to escort you anymore."

"No but thank you." I walked down the hallway and into the main room. The guys were there working out and I saw one of the few friends I made walk up to me.

"Hi Clare." he said.

"Hey Clinton. How are you?"

"I'm good. Visiting KC again?"

"As always."

"Oh okay. Well bye."

"Bye" I said. i walked into KC's room and saw him getting dressed and saw his thing. "OH MY GOSH!" I yelled. I closed the door and saw all the guys look at me. i smiled sheepishly. i knocked on the door.

"Come in. I'm dressed. Unless you don't me to be?" i heard him say. I opened the door and rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry about that. I should have knocked first."

"Yeah." he said.

"So how have you been?"

"Same old, same old. I almost got caught texting you again." I laughed. This was probably the hundreth time he told me that.

"Be careful next time."

"So how are things with you and Eli?"

"He still hasn't talked to me. I was gonna stop by the hospital but i figured he probably didn't want me there."

"Don't say that. He's probably thinking about you this second."

"Or flirting with Helen." He looked at me confused. "His nurse." he mouthed an O.

"He um... came to see me today." he said sheepishly. My head shot up.

"He did?

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We just talked.."

"Why'd he come?"

"I guess to talk about you. He asked me how you've been and have you been visiting me. I said you were okay and yes you have but not as much as before. He vented to me a little too. You should here what he says about you. He loves you, a lot." I smiled a little. He did miss me.

"What else? What he vent to you about?"

"He was just telling me about how he really wants to go back to you and work things out but he can't bring himself to do it because he's just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That things won't go down as he planned and mess eveything up. He told me that he loves you too much and it scares him. He wants everything to be perfect for you. He even told me he forgave me. He said that even though he should want to kill me, he's learning to forgive and forget."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"You trust me right?"

"Yeah."

"So can you tell me why Vegas night happened or how?" he sighed.

"It all started with Fitz. He found out me and you last year and said he had a job for me. He was gonna pay me and my family really needed the money and plus with the baby and all, I really needed the money. He offered $500. He knew how much I liked you and wanted to help me get you back. He knew you had a boyfriend so he set up this plan. He told me to get you to go the dance with me and he'd finish the job. I said what do I have to do and he said just get her to go to the dance with me and he'll handle the rest and you'll be all mine. No Eli to bother us. . I told him that wasn't gonna happen. That you were all too wrapped up with him. He said to trust him and I did because Fitz wasn't such a bad guy and I felt as if I could trust him after all he was helping me get you back. When I told him that Eli sent him our conversation to you and that you wouldn't go the dance with me, he said I could "do the honors." I asked well what are the honors and he told me to go the dance and shoot Eli. I knew this was a horrible idea so I tried to back down but he wouldn't let me. He kept reminding me of you and how much I wanted you so I gave in but little did he know that had I had my own plan. I did put the gun to his head but I didn't load the gun. I wasn't gonna shoot a dude. especially the guy you care about the most. I wasn't that stupid. I just went through with the whole putting the gun to his head because I was a little mad that you weren't going to the dance with me. That part, I actually wanted to happen."

"What about the whole trying to become a better person?"

"Part of the plan but right now, after all of that went down, I REALLY want to become a better person."

"What about your conversation with Fitz?"

"Also part of the plan. I said that to keep him stalling until the dance. I knew about your purity ring."

"I bet Fitz was pretty mad that you didn't go through with the plan 100%?"

"Yeah. Beyond. If you didn't guess, he didn't give me the money so out of all of that I got 6 months of Juvie and no money. I told him off and said to never talk to me again and we parted ways. I'm actually glad he's not in my life anymore because when I get out of here, I don't wanna return and if we were still friends, I would be right here again."

"That's really good KC."

"Thanks."

"And look, like I say all the time, I'm really sorry for what happened." I just nodded. I looked on my phone and realized it was kind of late.

"I better get going. I still didn't get started on my homework."

"Oh. Okay." He said. I looked up at him and hesitantly hugged him. He hugged me back and I actually smiled. I think a good friendship is being formed. we let go and stood there awkwardly. I don't know why but it was weird after the hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll text you." i said whispering the last part.

"Okay." he whispered back. I laughed and walked out of the his room.

"Bye John!" I yelled.

"Bye Clare."I left the building and stood at the bus stop. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked to see of I missed anything. I had two missed calls from Alli and one from my mom. I decided to call my mom back. Alli could wait.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi mommy."

"Oh Clare. Hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just regular old Toronto. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just regular old Florida." We laughed. I missed hearing her voice. "Oh, I've got some great news."

"What?" I said excited. The bus came and I got on and sat down.

"Darcy called me. She said her unit gives her breaks and she's using this one to visit. I told her about everything, The divorce, the moving to Florida, the family part 2 and she said she'd come and stay with you for a day and come down to Florida to see me and go back to Africa." I smiled. Darcy was coming over!

"Really? Yay!" I said. I couldn't lie, I really missed her.

"Yup. So get ready. She'll probably be home in two days."

"Okay."

"So ho you been holding up?"

"I've been holding up good."

"Has your father tried to get in contact?"

"No. Last time I saw him was the day before you told me about his second family."

"I know it's hard for you nd I'm sorry to say, it'll only get harder."

"It's okay. I don't really mind him being gone."

"That's good to hear honey. Well I gotta go. I'll be sure to stack up on these phone calls more often."

"I hope you do. I miss you."

"Aw honey, I miss you too. I don't know how long I'll be here but I'm not missing your graduation that's for sure."

"That's a while from now. You should be back even before then."

"Um...I guess you didn't hear my message from a while ago."

"What do you mean?" I got off the bus and started walking home.

"I left you a message saying that I'll be here for a while longer. Grandma got sick and I need to stay with her. Plus, with the whole divorce case, I just don't want all that to pile up on you."

"So you mean I'll be living on my own for more then a year?" I asked a little to happy

"Yes but consider this a privilege. I trust you Clare. If I hear one complaint, I will get Uncle Will to come live with you."

"Okay mom."

"Alright babe. I Love you."

"I love you too!." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone and ironically reached in front of my house. I took out my keys and opened the door. I went inside and closed the door behind me. I turned on the Kitchen light that illuminated the living room. I looked over at the Living room and saw Eli sitting there with his head down. "Eli?" He looked up.

"I'm sorry. I should've called but I knew you wouldn't answer so I took my copy of my key and came here and waited patiently for you to come home." He kept looking at me and I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. All my feelings came rushing back. I looked into his eyes and I could see we were thinking the same thing. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back but even tighter. I started crying and I heard him silently sobbing.

"I've missed you soo much." I said leaning back to look at his face. I was on his lap now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was gonna say to get you back. I jut knew I couldn't wait any longer and I had to make things right. I'm sorry that I overreacted. After analyzing the whole situation I realized that what you did wasn't that bad. Being the amazing person I fell in love with, you went to see if there was a good side to it and I'm sorry for not listening. I guess all I could think about was you being so close to a person so dangerous."

"And I'm sorry for lying to you. I know i shouldn't have went to him and kept this away from you. You were right."

"I Love you Clare.

"I Love you to Eli." I leaned down and kissed his lips. I missed this feeling. I missed kissing him, being in his arms and feeling the whole world stop when it was just me and him. I missed feeling his lips on top of mine. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue roam my mouth. Our tongues met and wouldn't let go. This kiss was both Passionate and hungry. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him and smiled back. This was how it was suppose to be. Just me and him and nothing in our way.

"So, May i come back to live with you?" he asked.

"Of course you can. You didn't even have to ask." I said.

I finally had my boyfriend back.

* * *

**A|N: They're back together ! =) Who knew that that was gonna happen? *raises hands* lol. Well next chapter should be intense... i hope. I'm not sure yet. I hope i get reviews on this chapter. It was pretty long ! =] **

***Random guy on teennick voice) Next time on In Too Deep, Sequal to You and Me:**

**"Touch Eli again and see what happens to your face." **

**"Please. You couldn't hurt a fly. Let alone me." **

**"Just back off. What's up with you taking my men?" **

**"You always seem to get the good ones! You have a sweet, adorable, loving and cute boyfriend & i'm stuck with a Juvenile Delinquent."**

**"Aren't you having a child with that delinquent?" **

**"No. I had a miscarriage."**

END

**So...Who was talking in this conversation? How'd they get the miscarriage? Where was Eli during this fight? What's wrong with Alli? Is Adam hiding something with Degrassi's cutest rebel? =O ive said too much =X All will be revealed in The next Chapter. Till then, CIAO :***

**Review Please ! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

A|N: I'm a bitch right? . I haven't updated for weeks. Writers block sucks… ! I've been writing So Unexpected and I didn't know what to right either. : /. I hope you guys like this chapter. anyways… Last time I left you, Clare and Eli were back together so let's see what happens in this chapter…

**Warning**? Lemon & Smut in this chapter. =)

So… uhh…. I said my last chapter didn't get any reviews so I woke up one morning & I saw a review. And you know who it was from? **The Cliffhanger Girl**** . **I was like OMG! And then she said she liked my story ! :') I was so ecstatic. One of my many favorite authors on this liked my story? Isn't that well a dream come true? Lol =] So Anywhoo…I'm usually a little critical about my writing but I've grown to like this story very well and I hope you guys do too! =] So. Here is Chapter three of In too Deep. Im not even gonna write sequel to You and me anymore because you guys probably know that by now. Lol Here we go…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi Yet, please don't remind me! -_- I also don't own the idea of clare coming out of the bathroom in a towel. =X I also took this from THE JUNKIE. Omg! I'm such a thief ! =[ but I do however own Melony and Kaylee. (Who's KAYLEE? I don't know…Well I do knw but you guys don't so how bout you read & find out! Yess? ^_^ ONWARD !)_

* * *

Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

I looked up at Clare. I was so happy that we were back together. I knew coming here was the right thing to do and I'm glad of the outcome. I reached up and kissed Clare again. She smiled in the kiss and I smiled back. I loved having her in my arms again. It was the best feeling I could have. I pulled away and started to trail kisses down her neck. I kept kissing her neck until I found that spot that drove her wild earning a small moan from her. I did a mixture of suck and bite on that spot and heard her moan again. I smiled at myself. I trailed kissed until I reached her chest. I pulled the straps to her tank top down and looked into her eyes as I was doing so. They were filled with lust. I went up to kiss her with passion. While kissing her, I was removing her tank top. I passed my hand over her breasts and did a light squeeze to one of them. She moaned in the kiss. I put my arms around her to unclasp her bra without breaking the kiss.

"Let me help you with that." She whispered seductively across my lips. She pulled the straps down and discarded her bra to the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me chastely. I trailed kisses down her neck once again but didn't stop when I reached her chest. I knew she wanted this. I licked one nipple and groped the other. I took the nipple into my mouth and bit on it a little. That earned a moan from her. She arched her back to meet my actions. She adjusted herself to make her legs wrapped around me. I could tell she felt my hard against her because as soon as she changed her position, she moaned again. I smiled across her boob. I leaned back and she came down with me causing her boob to practically fall into my mouth. I changed boobs and sucked on the previous neglected one. She leaned back causing her nipple to fall from my mouth. She removed my jacket and shirt and I helped her. She stopped to stare at my body.

"See what you like?" I asked smirking.

"Only you would find a way to make this situation funny." She said smirking back. She leaned down and kissed me again. I brought my hand down to in between her legs and started rubbing her there. Her moans kept coming in, in between the kiss. I played with her belt at first before taking off and unbuttoning her pants. I slid my hands in and felt how wet she was.

"I can see you're enjoying this." I said smirking. I put my hands inside her panties and started rubbing her clit erratically. I could fell her heart racing and her breathing became unnormal. I liked how I was making her feel. She got off of me and took her pants off. I pulled my pants off also before she sat back on me with her legs wrapped around me tightly. She smiled at me. Gosh her smile was beautiful. She started to ride me through underwear and this time she earned a moan from me. I took both her hands and intertwined them with mine and kissed her. Her lips were so soft. As I was about to remove her panties, we heard a knock at the door. We both looked up. I looked up at the clock. It read 7:15. Who could be at her door? We got dressed and looked through the window. I saw a girl with short auburn hair just like Clare did with bags. She had a beauty mark on her forehead and had the same lips as Clare. I'm guessing this was her sister.

"EEEEEP! Darcy's here!" Clare yelled. She opened the door and attacked her. "OMG! DARCY! I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another two days?" Clare asked after letting go. Darcy came in and closed the door behind her with her luggage in hand.

"I thought I'd come a little earlier so we can have some more time together. I didn't know you had company." She said eyeballing me. "Hi I'm Darcy, Clare's sister." She said extending her arm.

"I'm Eli. Clare's…" I looked at Clare for reassurance. She nodded. "Boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I think you have a little problem." She said looking down. I looked down and my hard was poking out more then I thought it would be. I blushed and saw Clare blushing too. She looked at the both of us.

"Excuse me for a minute will you?" I asked before running to the bathroom across the hall. As I stayed in the bathroom I could hear their conversation.

"What is he doing here? Especially with a boner?" Darcy asked.

"He's staying with me. It gets lonely around here all by myself and he offered to stay with me. And all guys have boners."

"But why does he have one right before you opened the door?"

"We were kissing. Is that a crime? Don't worry, we haven't had sex." I giggled at her little lie. I realized my hard was gone so I walked out the bathroom.

"Sorry about that." I said smiling sheepishly. There was an awkward silence. "So…What's Africa like Darcy?" I asked breaking the awkward vibe there was.

"It's fun. It feels so great to know I was there to help with their problems. It's really beautiful there too." I nodded.

"My mom actually went there a couple months ago. She said she helped with that also. She was part of Unit 65 I think."

"Oh, that's the unit I was in, what's your mom's name?"

"Cece."

"Cece's your mom? She was so great. She was warm with the kids and was the life of the party. She put me to shame. I loved having her there."

"I'll tell her you said hi."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Would you like me to help you with your luggage?" I asked.

"Sure." She asked giving me her suitcase.

"I'll help too." Clare said. "You can sleep in your room tonight if you want to."

"I was actually hoping on sleeping in your room with you. You know, to catch up on things?" She said. I wanted to sleep in Clare's room. I wanted to finish what I started.

"Oh…okay." Clare said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Eli, if you want, you can sleep in my parent's room."

"Okay." I went upstairs with Clare and put Darcy's bags in Clare's room.

"Remember last time we were here?" I asked smirking. She blushed.

"Shhh! Darcy doesn't know and I plan on keeping it that way." She whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry you can't sleep with me."

"It's okay I guess."

"Come here." She said. I walked over to her and put my hands around her waist and brought her closer. She snaked her arm around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. We both leaned in and I felt a shock of electricity when our lips met. Our lips moved in sync and I licked her lips when I got the chance. I bit down a little on her lip and she gasped. I took that opportunity to put my tongue in her mouth.

"Ahem!" We heard. We pulled away to see Darcy standing in the doorway. "Thank you for putting my bags up here guys."

"Welcome." Clare said. She looked at me and smiled a blushed smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll go make us some dinner." I offered.

"You cook too?" Darcy asked.

"Yes he does and he's an amazing cook." Clare said putting emphasis on amazing.

"Well I try not to brag." I said smirking.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Darcy asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It always goes lop-sided."

"It's called a smirk Darcy and I think it's cute." Clare said looking up at me. I blushed.

"Thank you." I said looking at Clare. I made my way downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen. I didn't know exactly what to make so I just made simple spaghetti and meatballs. I took the ingredients out and started working. I boiled the spaghetti and made the sauce. I put tomato sauce, seasoning, garlic, and onions and mixed it. I found hotdogs so I took three sticks and cut them into little circles and put them in a separate bowl. When the spaghetti was cooked, I put it in a skillet that had oil in it and put the sauce in. I put the cooked meatballs in and the hotdogs. After I thought it was well cooked, I got three plates and separated the meal.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled. I instantly giggled at myself. I sounded like my mom. I heard footsteps come down and Clare's angelic face appeared.

"Mmmm. Something smell's good." She said.

"Are you sure it's not you?" I said smiling. She blushed.

"What are we having?" Darcy said rolling her eyes.

"Come in the kitchen and find out." I said with a little too much attitude.

"No need for attitude. May I remind you, you're dating my sister?"

"How could I forget?" I asked. We sat down in an awkward silence.

"This tastes really good Eli." Clare said. I smiled a thank you.

"It's okay. A little too hardy. Hot dogs and meatballs in one meal? A little too much dead animal don't you think? But I guess you like the dead considering the hearse?" she said.

"Darcy!" Clare said. "Stop acting like such a… a bitch and eat the damn food!" She said. Darcy looked shocked and so did I. I've never heard Clare curse like this.

"You see what you've done to my little Clare? You've turned her into a little potty mouth!" She said to me. What the hell did I do?

"He didn't do anything. You did. Since you walked through those doors you've been picking on him. He cooked for you, he helped you with your bags and all you did was complain."

"And now she's turned against me. Wow Eli, you've made a great impact on little miss St. Clare."

"Seriously Darcy, shut up!" I yelled. I was fed up with her. "I try to respect you but all you did was make fun of my mouth, criticize my food and now you're blaming me for your sister's transformation. I'm sick of it. I've know you for what? 40 minuets now and I already dislike you! What's your deal?" She looked at me then at Clare.

"Maybe I shouldn't have came."

"I'm glad you did Darcy. I really am but can you be a little less critical and a little more open minded?" Clare asked.

"I'll try." She said "And I'm sorry Eli. Clean start?" I glared at her.

"Eli, it's your turn." Clare said. I looked at her and she was practically begging me through hey eyes. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Sure." I said. It got quiet again.

"So how's school going?" Darcy asked Clare.

"It's going great."

"Are you still in advanced classes?"

"Yes I am. That's how I met Eli."

"Oh. You guys aren't in the same grade?"

I shook my head.

"I'm in 11th grade." I said.

"Oh. Wow. That's good for you."

"Thank you?" I asked smiling.

"So, are you and Alli still friends?"

"Um…She kind of moved. Something happened and she and her family moved."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said looking at me. I kept my head low.

"Well now I'm curious. You wanna tell me Eli?"

"Not really." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Please. I mean whatever it is, I won't judge."

I heard Clare sigh and she started to talk.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell mom. She doesn't know about this."

"Oh okay."

"There was this dance named Vegas night. We went there and I guess Fitz had a thing towards Eli, like a rivalry and KC had a thing for me as in a crush so they planned something. Fitz was going to pay KC money so that he can shoot Eli."

"So that KC can shoot Eli?"

"No, so that Fitz could shoot Eli."

"Oh. Okay continue."

"Okay so the plan was for KC to go to the dance with me and then Eli will come alone and Fitz can have Eli to himself. But I heard a conversation between them so I went with Eli instead. KC brought the gun and put it to Eli's head but it wasn't loaded. The school had to be evacuated and some people were found stripping, drinking, naked and with a gun. I guess Alli and Bianca, a girl a new girl at degrassi, got into a fight the 1st day back to school and the school pulled up her file and everything she kept a secret from her parents were revealed to them so she transferred into another school."

"So Fitz was behind all of this?" I asked.

"Yea. That's what KC told me but I don't think I was suppose to tell anyone so don't say anything to anyone."

"Wow. All that happened?" Darcy asked.

"Yup and now Simpson made changes to the school."

"Woah! What do you mean Simpson made changes?"

"Oh. He's the principle now."

"Snake is the principle? My oh my have things changed since I've left."

"Yupp. He made us wear uniforms and cut off most of the extra curricular activities. No PDA, we have to wear our IDs 24|7 and we're not allowed anywhere without a pass or adult supervision." Clare said.

"PDA?"

"Public display of affection." I said cutting in. Darcy mouthed an O

"You didn't even know that till I told you." Clare said.

"Shhh!" I said jokingly. We stayed talking almost the whole night away. Darcy told us about some of her adventures like learning one of their native languages and some bad things like this little boy died from a disease. We got along pretty well and had fun doing so. I looked over at the microwave and noticed the clock read 11:45.

"I think it's time we hit the hay. It's almost midnight. They all looked at the time and realized I was right. We put the plates in the sink and headed upstairs.

"I'll take my shower first." Darcy said winking at Clare. She went in Clare's room and Clare helped me make my room.

"Did you bring your things?"

"Yeah. They're in the car. I was skeptical on what was gonna happen when I showed up so I left them in the car just in case."

"Come on. I'll help you with them."

"You really wanna go out there at this time?"

"You'll be with me. Why should I be scared?" We headed outside and I opened the doors so we can get the bags. I looked around for any shadows. That's how Kaylee got taken away from us. I never told Clare about Kaylee and I wasn't really ready to yet. I locked Morty and we headed back inside. "You look so paranoid. What's wrong?" Clare asked.

"N-nothing. I was just taking precautions."

"You seem shaken up. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was just kind of cold. That's it." How could I lie to her? We just got out of a fight because of lying. I mentally smacked myself

"Oh okay." She said. We went back upstairs and put my things in her parents' room.

"Can we um…change the sheets? I don't think I wanna sleep on the same sheets your parents… you know?" I said.

"Oh yeah." She said laughing. We lifted the sheets off and replaced them. She took the old ones and put them in the laundry room. She came back upstairs and came to me.

"Darcy's still in the bathroom?" She asked.

"I guess so. Does she usually take long showers?"

"Yeah. She does." She said. She came over and sat on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and held my hands and intertwined our fingers. I put my arms around her waist and held her close.

"How are you?" I asked rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She giggled a little.

"I'm great. Im in my favorite person in the world's arms and my sister's back. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I got my girlfriend back and I have her in my arms."

"And that's okay to you?"

"No. It's the best feeling ever." I said smiling down at her. She looked up at me and pressed her lips against mine. It was a short kiss but it meant so much. She pulled away with a smile. "Did I ever tell you that I loved your smile?" I asked blushing

"Aw you're blushing!" She said.

"You see what you've done to me Edwards?" I said tickling her.

"Are we seriously going through this again Elijah?" she asked laughing.

"Don't call me Elijah and maybe we won't have to." I said still tickling her.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?"

"Surrender!" I said smiling.

"Alright! I'm sorry." She said. I gave her mercy and let go. She hit me playfully on my arm. I faked pain. "Aww? It hurts?" she said sarcastically.

"You wanna go Edwards?" I said. I picked her up bridal style and spun around.

"Ahhh! Elii!" She said in laughter. I spun around a couple more times and dropped her on the bed. The room was still dizzy for me. As I tried to regain my balance I felt someone jump on my back and I knew it was Clare. She had me in a headlock. "What now?" she said. I tickled under her knee and she collapsed to the bed. I got on top of her.

"This." I said. She giggled at me.

"This is kind of a sexy position."

"Kind of?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Come down here and we'll make it hot." I wiggled my eyebrows and did as she said. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Our lips moved in a similar motion. I opened my mouth and she let her tongue enter my mouth. She moaned. She pressed my head down to deepen the kiss. I liked this side of Clare.

"I seem to stumble on you two's intimacy more frequent." Darcy said. We pulled away and I got off of Clare.

"I'll go take my shower now." Clare said blushing. She left the room leaving me and Darcy there.

"So…how was your shower?" I asked smirking.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That thing with your mouth. Stop it."

"You can't tell me what to do with my mouth."

"If its gonna go on my little sister's lips, then yes I can."

"Your sister loves these lips and I what I do with them so I don't think you do."

"What exactly are your intentions with Clare?"

"To make her happy. She's going through a lot with the whole divorce and stuff she really needs somebody right now."

"Do you love my sister?" I looked down

"Maybe I do. Why?"

"Just asking." She said. She left the room and I rolled my eyes. We were getting along so much earlier. Why was she being such a bitch now? I laid on my bed, well Clare's parents bed and thought of Kaylee. I wonder where she was right now. She's probably 13 by now. I felt a tear start to shed as I thought of her. I wiped it away and took my phone out my pocket. It was 12:30. I realized it was almost dead so I went to get my charger and charged it. I went back over to my bags and rearranged them.

"Hey." I heard a small voice say. I looked up to see Clare in her towel. Her hair was wet and her body was dripping. I stared in awe. "Darcy's asleep and I have something I started that I'd like to finish." She said closing the door, and turning on the iPod dock. Perfume by Chris Brown started to play softly. She walked towards me and I traced my fingers around her lips.

"Is that so?" I whispered across her lips. She nodded before pressing her lips against mine. I put my hands around her waist and brought her closer. I lifted her up bridal style and realized her towel hanging off her body to show off her leg. I looked at her face and she blushed. I walked over to the bed and sat on it with her on my lap. She put her hands around my neck and played with my hair.

"Hi." She said smiling. I smiled back before kissing her again. She started to unbutton my shirt. I took it off and discarded it to the floor. As I started to unravel her towel to reveal her naked body to my eyes, she clapped and the lights went out.

"Nice try Goldsworthy." She whispered against my lips. I smiled in return. I liked the way she thinks. I lay back on the bed and she came down with me. She sat on top of me and started to unbuckle my belt. She unbuttoned my jeans and I kicked them off. She came towards me and kissed me. I put my one hand on her neck and my other around her waist. I pulled her closer and flipped us over so I was on top. As we were kissing I felt her hand go down my boxers and take hold of my erection. I moaned softly. She started to stroke it slowly but started to pick up the pace. I moaned again. I reached my hand down and started to play with her clit. She was so wet. She took her hands away from my dick. I lowered my face and brought my face to her sensitive spot. She opened her legs wider to give me more room. I licked her vagina. My lips took hold of her clit and I bit down on it a little. I take it she liked that because I tasted her liquid in my mouth. I licked her dry and fingered her while eating her out. She was fighting her moans. I heard her whimpers coming. I remembered Darcy was in the other room. I pulled my finger out of her and searched around the bed for her towel. I found it and wiped my hands on it. I threw it to the floor and returned to her. She reached into the drawer and I heard plastic being teared. She returned and got on top of me. I heard the famous sound of plastic being teared again and felt her hands on my dick. I shivered at her touch. I felt something wet going along the tip and I realized it was her tongue. My heart started to pound against my chest. She licked my dick whole before putting the condom on. She started to maneuver on top of me before feeling myself enter her. She gasped and I took hold of her hips. I felt her body move forward and back then in circles. I moaned loudly. For her first time riding she seemed pretty experienced. I helped her movements by elevating my body and going deeper into her. I heard a moan escape from her mouth. I felt her lips brush against mine and toward my ear.

"You like that?" she whispered seductively. I grabbed hold of her neck and guided her to my lips. I kissed her with such passion. She kept riding me and with every movement, we moaned in unison. She pulled away from my lips and got off of me. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I took the condom and wrapped it in toilet paper and disposed it into the trash. I turned the light off and returned to bed. I got on the bed and clapped so the light would go on. I saw Clare all red under the covers. I got under the covers with her and laid on my side to face her. She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me. "I'd like to stay but Darcy might get suspicious that I didn't sleep with her tonight." She said in between kisses. I put my hand around her waist to bring her closer.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I whispered pushing my hard against her vagina. She closed her eyes and moaned. She reopened them to look at me. I smirked.

"Mhm." She said.

"I guess." I said rolling my eyes playfully. She leaned up to kiss me before getting up and retrieving her towel. She wrapped it around her, turned off the iPod dock and closed the lights.

"Goodnight Eli." She said before closing the door. I laid in my bed still smelling her on the pillows and with that I fell asleep.

…

….

…..

…

….

**Clare's POV**

I walked to my locker to get my things for science. I did my combination and got my science binder. I closed my locker and made my way to class,

"Hello there!" Adam said putting his hands around my shoulder.

"Hey Adam. What's up?"

"Nothing. Jus wanted to say hi to my bestfriend. If we still are?"

"Of course we are." I said giggling. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Just asking." He said. He pulled out his phone and I saw the screen say "Bee : )" He opened it and closed right away with a blush.

"Who's Bee?" I asked curious.

"Wh-what? Oh him…" he said. "I'm getting tutored and I put my tutor's name as Bee cause that's the lowest grade I want." That made no sense.

"What subject?"

"Algebra."

"Adam you know I'm good in algebra. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I uh.. thought you'd be too wrapped up with Eli that you wouldn't have time for me."

"Don't ever think like that again Adam. I'll always have and make time for you."

"Thanks that's great to now. I'll uh..see you around. I gotta go." He said. He took his arms off of me and walked the other way. I went to Mr. Eustache, the Algebra teacher to find something out.

"Hello Clare. What can I do for you?"

"Um…Adam wanted me to ask you his average. He couldn't do it himself because his mother wanted him for something."

"I don't think I can release that type of information to you unless I get a note or the person is here in person with I.D."

"Mr Eustace. Adam's my bestfriend and you've known me well enough to know I wouldn't do anything wrong. Please?"

"Fine but under no circumstances am I to hear about anything negative."

"Promise."

"Adam is my best student. He has a perfect average."

_Perfect average. Perfect average. Perfect average. _The words played over and over in my head.

"Clare?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"So when you mean perfect average, he has an 100."

"Yes unless they've changed the grading system and 100 isnt the best grade someone can get?" he said chuckling. I fake chuckled and smiled nervously.

"Well, thank you. I'll tell Adam." I said. I left the room. Adam lied to me. I thought we were bestfriends.

"You know you want to." I heard someone say.

"Ofcourse I do but I can't. I have a… a…. a girlfriend."

"You like what you see?" What the hell. I peaked in the corner and saw Adam there looking at Bianca's bare chest. Oh my gosh. I saw him engulf her breast in his mouth and moan. He put his hands around her waist and brought her closer. I walked away. Bee wasn't his tutor, It was short for Bianca. My goody-two-shoes bestfriend was a liar and a cheater. Should I tell Fi? No, I think he should tell her himself. But what if he doesn't? Fiona would be kissing Bianca's body parts indirectly. I shook the thought out my head. This was not my business. I was already late for Science, there was no reason to go anymore. I'm passing so missing one class won't matter. I went in the girl's bathroom and went into a stall. I locked the door and saw on the toilet. I had so many thoughts going through my head. Why didn't Adam tell me? Oh my gosh, I saw Bianca's chest! Why was he doing this? Where's Eli? I sat there on the toilet for the rest of the class just thinking. Thinking these thoughts alone.

**Adam's POV**

I licked her nipple and bit on it enough to make it hard. I know this was wrong but I didn't care that much. This was amazing. I roamed my hands over her body until I reached the front of her jeans. I unbuttoned them and slid my hands through her panties without hesitation. I changed breasts while going deeper into her underwear. I reached her whole and slid my finger in while earning a moan from her. I added another finger and went in and out. I picked up the pace while my third finger player with her clit. Her moans were almost invisible but only I could hear them. I slid my hands out of her and with one last nibble, took my mouth away from her breasts. I leaned up and kissed her but she kissed me back with passion. I could feel it across her lips. We pulled apart and looked into eachother's eyes. I could not have feelings for this girl and hell, she didn't have any feelings. Why would I say that about her? I could tell she has true feelings for me but she's nothing but a sideline hoe.

"I gotta go." I said. She nodded hesitantly and zipped up her shirt. She took her bag and walked away. My phone vibrated and I looked to see it flashed Fiona. Back to reality.

"Hey." I said

"Hey babe. We still on for after school?" she asked

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You're probably having too much fun at school without me there, you probably forgot about me." She said. I could feel her pouting.

"I would never. If anything, I can't get you out my mind. "

"Aww. Okay. I'll just see you after school." She said.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said. I closed my phone and sighed. I can't do this to the girl I loved. I walked around for the remainder of the period thinking. Fiona Coyne is the girl for me. If that's true then why am I messing around with Bianca. I opened my phone to look at the naked photo Bianca sent me while I was with Clare. She's got a bangin body. I pressed next and sure enough, there was a picture of Fi smiling that breathtaking smile of hers. I went back and deleted the photo. Noticing things like a beautiful smile is much better then noticing things like a bangin body. I know what I was gonna do.

**Eli's POV**

I walked to my locker to get my things for English. I skipped a couple unnecessary periods to work on my English homework since I had no time to do so yesterday. As I was putting my things in my locker I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Jenna there.

"Hi?" I said confused.

"Hey. Eli right?"

"Uh, yeah. What can I do for you?" I said. I looked into her blue eyes. They felt fake to me. Probably because they didn't have the same glow Clare's had.

"Kiss me." She said.

"Wha-

I was cut off by her lips. They were chapped and were stinging mine with every movement. As I was about to push her away she backed up. I looked up to see Clare there holding Jenna against the lockers.

"What the fuck Jenna?" she yelled

"Language Edwards." She said smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen. Touch Eli again and see what happened to your face." She said sternly. I was taken back by her threat. Clare had a feisty side? Me likey.

"Please. You couldn't hurt a fly. Let alone me."

"Just back off. What's up with you taking my men?"

"You always seem to get the good ones! You have a sweet, adorable, loving and cute boyfriend & I'm stuck with a Juvenile Delinquent."

"Aren't you having a child with that delinquent?"

"No. I had a miscarriage."

"Does that give you the right to kiss on my boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then why do it? Shit. I don't care if I always get the good ones. LEAVE MY BOYFRIENDS ALONE!" she yelled. She let go of her. "I'm giving you 5 seconds to go." Jenna looked at her and walked away. It was just me and Clare.

"She kissed me." I said defending myself.

"I know. She's not really your type." She said smiling. I took out my English binder and closed it.

"Let's go." I said taking her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We walked into English class and sat in our seats. I saw Adam there on his phone. I tapped him and he jumped.

"Why so jumpy?" I said

"Don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"My bad. Those definetly weren't my intentions."

"It's alright."

"So what's up?"

"I gotta talk to you later." He said

"Later I'm with." I said pointing at Clare. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said leaning closer. "It won't stop." He whispered.

"What do you mean? What won't stop?" I said confused.

"I'm kind of having a side thing with Bianca and her naked texts won't stop."

"She's sending you naked photos?"

"Isn't that what "naked texts" mean?" he said.

"Shut up."

"I keep deleting them but after I delete one, there's two waiting for me to look at."

"Tell her to stop."

"I don't want her to feel bad."

"You have to fix this. Don't you love Fiona?"

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are you doing with a sideline hoe?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"Fix it!" I said sternly. He nodded and turned around. If Fiona ever found out about this, she'd be crushed. I shook the thought out my head. I hope Adam is gonna be smart about this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alli's POV**

I looked at the lighter in front of me. I knew this was wrong but I wanted to. My parents would kill me of they found out I was doing this but this was the only way I could ease the pain. New school, new pains in the ass. My file was transferred into this school and I see the teachers give me dirty looks like they knew who I really was. I sighed a deep sigh. I took the lighter and held it over the object to make it hot enough. When I saw it start to bend I dropped the lighter and stuck the pin to my skin before the heat went away. I winced at the pain but I smiled at the pleasure.

"This ones for Degrassi." I said repeating the process.

"This one's for my parents." I said doing it again.

"This one's for Drew." I said doing it once again. I sighed and looked at my arm. I saw the marks in my skin. Guess I'm wearing long sleeves for a while. I passed my fingers over the burns and they still stung. I put the lighter in my pocket and let the pin fall to the grass. I'd get a new one. I sat there, on the picnic table, thinking. Thinking of how my life was before the file incident. I thought of how me and Clare's friendship grew and became stronger. I thought of the first time I laid eyes on Drew. His plaid blue shirt. His winning smile slash smirk. His deep eyes that seemed to deepen with every gaze. Did I love Drew? I believe I did. No matter how much I thought I loved Johnny, I wish Drew was my first.

"Alli?" I heard a voice say behind me. I swung my head around to be face to face with Melony.

"Hey Mel." I said faking a smile. I didn't really like her that much but she was the closest thing to a friend I had here.

"What are you doing here?" she said taking a seat next to me."

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said pulling my sleeves down. She eyed my movements.

"Why the cover up in this hot weather. Are you like emo?" she asked

"What?" I said confused

"Like, are you cutting yourself or something?"

"What? No. of course not. I'm just a little different from everybody. I'm actually freezing." I said shivering.

"Oh. That's weird. You should get that checked out." She said getting her bag and standing up.

"Will do Mel." I said waving her off. I watched her walk away and sighed. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Drew."

"Alli?"

"The one and only." I said chuckling.

"What are you doing calling me?"

"I didn't think I couldn't."

"Well you can't. If word gets out that we're talking again, things'll get bad. Real bad."

"So that's it. Cut all contacts?"

"Yeah I guess so. Good luck in life Alli." He said and with that, the line went dead. "Good luck with life?" I said to myself. I reached into my pocket and took out my lighter. I bent down and found the previously used pin. I heated the metal and raised my sleeves. I pressed it hard against my skin and sighed.

"And this is to my "luck" in life." I said still loving the pain this brought to me.

* * *

**A|N: Okay so how'd you like it? Was it worth the wait? . Did you like the twists i put? :( BTW: I changed my at name on Twitter. I will change it on my bio also. It's iMarried_DRAKE If you didn't know, I LOVE Drake. (A.K.A Jimmy. If you didn't know that then what's the point of watching Degrassi? -.- I'm jk…keep watching. Maybe Eclare will get back together…..or not. I heard Eli has a seen with Sadie O_O =( ) anywhoo… Reviews are DEFINETLY welcome. I'm thinking of that writing this anymore because I get no feedback…. "/ Tell me you like it, hate it, ideas? They are DEFINETLY welcome also. : )**

**So Next chapter... Alli will be talking to a certain someone, There will be a new kid, Eclare will take an unexpected turn and Adam and Fiona will have a date night oh and just because I want to, 2 characters from last season will be coming back. and when I mean Last season like Manny, Emma, Jay, Spinner, Peter etc... so who will it be? You'll just have to review to see : ) I hope I reach at least 10 reviews... :3**


End file.
